


Save and Load

by BlueStamp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStamp/pseuds/BlueStamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma spent days leveling up in order to beat a particularly harsh boss, searched all places to collect every piece of material for a good sword, completed all minor chores to win over a specific female character's heart. </p><p>This was why that in the end, he always cleared the game.</p><p>This was also the reason why, when Hinata Shouyou admitted that he liked someone else, Kenma really didn't mind that much.</p><p>"So save the game." Kenma said.</p><p>"Save your game here, open a new load and switch to my storyline, to see if mine's better than that one you were currently playing. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save and Load

Kozume Kenma kissed Hinata Shouyou on the lips, over a shared mint popsicle, in the full heat of summer, to the buzzing sound of the ceiling fan above.

Shouyou had been laughing before they kissed. Worse, he had been laughing at Kenma's "I think I really like you would you go out with me on a date" confession, claiming that to be a good joke. In the end, Kenma had to kiss him to get his point across.

There was no tongue involved, however when he finally pulled away, Shouyou looked like he had been choking, face all flushed and dazed. Kenma didn't say anything because nothing felt right at that moment. He waited for Shouyou to strike a conversation, as he usually did.

"Why, wha-what was THAT? Why did you do that?" 

It was not his usual squeal when he got surprised, but a hushed voice, like he was trying not to wake up some fierce beast. Kenma thought for a moment that he might have messed up.

Then he noticed the way Shouyou was clenching at the fabric of his shirt's hem, gaze fixed on his knees. He realized that Shouyou was not scared or disgusted, maybe he was just nervous. 

So Kenma moved a bit closer, put his hand over Shouyou's, as he tried one more time, patient and determined. 

"I did that because I like you more than merely friends, and I want to do all sorts of things with you."

Shouyou's hand jumped at his touch, but somehow managed not pulling away. 

"But I, I thought we were friends. When did it start? I don't even know."

"For a while now."

"Wow. Fine. No, not fine, I mean...The thing is...I think I like someone else. Seriously. Sorry."

"Yeah," Kenma hummed, impassive. "I figured that."

Shouyou jerked his head. "WHA, whatareyousaying? What do you know? How do you know? You can't know if I like someone! Can you?"

Kenma just shrugged. "Um, because a setter watches and understands people? that's what I do." 

As Shouyou visibly paled, Kenma corrected himself, knowing that he had one certain dark haired genius in mind. "Well most setters do. No, HE doesn't know, I'm pretty sure he's too thick for that."

Too thick for that, even though Shouyou was basically the only person he ever paid proper attention to among the whole Karasuno team. Kenma kept that part to himself.

"Oh." Shouyou said, face changing straight from dead pale to a vivid shade of scarlet. "Eh, thanks, I guess. But no, don't call him that. And I'd really appreciate it if we could pretend this conversation never hanppened and never ever bring it up again."

Kenma calmly agreed. "Same here, it's not like I particularly enjoy talking to my crush about his crush anyway."

 

Shouyou stared. "Oh. Right." He said, uncomfortable and confused. "So you said you liked me."

He cast a glance as if he wasn't sure if he was saying the right thing. As Kenma remained silent, he continued. "But you know I like someone else, so why did you con-confess in the first place?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I don't care." Kenma could hear his own heart beating loud while Shouyou watched him intently, eyes wide and amber, waiting for what was to come. He cleared his thoat and said with calculated effort, "Because you can always save here."

"what?"

"Save the game here, switch to my storyline from now on."

"But that...that doesn't make any sense. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Shouyou, you know perfectly well what I was talking about. There's no harm trying my story and see if it's better than the one you were playing. And if mine doesn't appeal to you, you can always load your last save." 

"I...This doesn't sound right, " Shouyou stood up, "This is not some stupid galgame Kenma, it's real life, yours and mine. People get hurt in real life."

"If you reject me now, that is hurt. Do you really think I don't deserve a try? Also it's not like you guys are already dating, so I'm not intruding anything." 

"I like you a lot and you know that. I just don't have feelings for you, like, heart racing, butterflies, and stuff." 

Most people would back off at this stage, but Kenma simply considered for a while. "So when i kissed you, how did it feel?"

"How was I supposed to know, I was in shock." Shouyou pouted.

"I see. Then I'm going to kiss you again. If you are OK with it, of course."

"Wait, what?"

"Do me a favor, say yes, and this time please try feel it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend who gave me a digital copy of her unpublished HQ doujinshi and asked me to write Kenhina in return, where Kenma is a badass and beats the crap out of Kageyama.  
> Damn this is hard.


End file.
